lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha/Quotes
The Imaginary Okapi "Name's Makucha, lion. You want me to go, you're gonna have to make me. But you'll have to catch me first!" "You okapis are rare. Once you find one, you stay on its trail. And your trail is about to come to an end. " "No way. I've chased you too far to give up now." "Why don't you mind your own business? I'm just saying hello to an old friend." "So leopards say hello with their teeth? So what?" The Golden Zebra "Hello, Fuli, Lion Guard. Long time no see." "And I'm here to return the favor. You're in my territory now. So get out." "Fine, you win. For now, but pass through quickly. And don't come back." "It was me. I thought you were just passing through. Now you wanna take my water?" "You don't get it, I don't share. Now get outta here before I make you." "Oh, forgot to mention. This time, I brought my friends." The Wisdom of Kongwe "Okay, cheetah, I'll be on my way...For now. But remember, you're in my territory." "I think so. I've been patiently waiting. And now, I won't miss my supper." "Why don't you come up here and get me? Oh, right. Cheetahs can't climb trees." "We'll see about that. You may be fast, cheetah, but can you do this?" "More like round three or four. But who's counting? Catch me if you can. Hint, you can't." The Harmattan "How many times have I've told you to stay out of my territory?" "Nobody knows the Back Lands like me. I can find a safe path through the winds." "And, there's nothing I like better than rare animals who think they're safe." "Change of plan. We're not leading the Lion Guard out of our territory anymore". "We're gonna do more than that. The Lion Guard's going to the Tree of Life, and the mandrill knows how to get there". "I'm fine. And I have a new plan. We're gonna follow the Lion Guard to Tree of Life. "Once we're there, we'll get rid of the Lion Guard, and feast on all those delicious rare animals. Ghost of the Mountain "I'm Makucha, seems you and I have something in common." "We both have a score to settle with the Lion Guard. I'm following them to the Tree of Life. Join me. Together, we'll get revenge on the Lion Guard...and so much more." Dragon Island "Don't worry, they haven't gone far." "We've been watchin' you work Ora, and we could use your teeth and tail." The River of Patience "This is it! The scent's getting stronger. Just follow me!" "Those rare animals will never know we're coming!" "Take your best shot!" "Thanks, but no thanks". "Great plan, Chuluun. Let's attack the Night Pride at night". Little Old Ginterbong "My fault? You should thank me for getting us this far." "What makes you so sure, Mama Binturong?" "Forget it. The plan's ruined. Let's get out of here." Long Live the Queen "There's too many of them. It's not worth it." The Lake of Reflection "Oh, I don't think so. We wanna get to the Tree of Life and I don't think you can stop us." "The sleepy lion is mine." "So we'll beat them now, before the Night Pride gets here." "For now..." Triumph of the Roar "It's Kion. He's even tougher than he used to be. Nothing gets past him now." "Oh, yeah. Now we're talkin'." "Yup, now we won't have to worry about the Night Pride". '' ''"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in on the fun." "Come back here, I just wanna eat ya." "Don’t stop now. Act like a dragon." "A flying hippo?!" Category:Quotes